


Onsen

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame's trip to an onsen to relax is interrupted by Koki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally had this idea for the onsen/ryokan round over at je_drabble_love but of course I never got it written out in time for that. But I kept thinking about it, so eventually I just wrote it to get it out of my head and I've been tinkering with it on and off ever since. So I figure it's about time I posted it, I guess.

Kame smiled as he sank into the blissfully hot water. He could already feel the stresses of the past days and weeks seeping out of his tired muscles. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander aimlessly, forgetting all about TV appearances and movie promotions that had him hopping from one city to another with barely time to eat and breathe in between.

It was the sense of another presence in his (supposed to be privately booked) onsen that brought Kame out of his reverie. Before he could react, even before he could open his eyes, there was a hand on his thigh and a warm breath whispering in his ear,

"Relax Kame-chan, it's just me." 

_Koki._

"How did...?" Kame's voice trailed off as Koki's hand began moving, tracing a slow path upwards. Although it seemed Koki understood what Kame was trying to ask anyway.

"Yuichi showed me the text message you sent him." There was something odd in Koki's tone but Kame couldn't quite be bothered to try and decipher it, especially not now that Koki's hand had found it's intended target.

"Hmmm, Nakamaru." Kame had fully intended for that to come out in an 'Ah, I see' tone but with the way Koki's hand was working on him, it actually came out more of moan. Not that Kame realised this until the movements stopped and Koki's presence shifted back a little. Kame snapped his eyes open.

"You know Kame, I'd kind of appreciate it if you didn't moan Nakamaru's name while I'm touching you."

It was the same tone from before in Koki's voice but this time Kame could see the facial expression that went with it.

"Are you _jealous_ of Nakamaru?"

Koki frowned. "Do I need to be?"

Kame leaned forward and grabbed Koki pulling him flush against his body and kissing him as hard and passionately as he could. While his tongue was duelling with Koki's, Kame slipped one of his own hands between their bodies and gave Koki some of the same attention he'd been receiving moments earlier. 

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as the kiss finally broke.

"Not in the slightest," Koki returned seriously, but then his face broke out into a wide grin, "but suddenly I don't care anymore."

Kame matched him with his own grin, "Good. Then I think we should take this back to my room."

"Agreed." 

Kame decided he should really visit onsens more often.


End file.
